katara and aang first sex
by Yukuton
Summary: MA only!


katara and Aang first sex

This story takes place when katara and Aang are seventeen. For MA : I do not own anything.

Katara and aang went out for a picnic just outside of Ba Sing Sei as a date. Suddenly Katara exclaimed "Aang, look at that beatiful sunset!"  
Looking at her, Aang said "its not as beatiful as you"

They started kissing, lightly at first then deeper and more profound. aang started probing her mouth with his tongue, and he was soon kneeling over her while she lied on the ground.

soon, aang had a raging hard on and katara was wet beyond belief.

When they finally pulled away, Katara said nervously with color in her cheeks" Um, well its been five years since we started dating and I was wondering,well, if you wanted to take it to a high-" She was caught up by Aang putting his finger over her lips  
"Take off your clothes" he whispered in her ear, feeling a little embarrassed because he was a virgin.

This was Kataras first time, too so blood rushed to her cheeks, but she stood up and started stripping. She pulled her bra tight to her chest and went down so her breasts popped out and bounced. They were firm and round, and her tits were very stiff.

Suddenly Aangs hard on became even longer and started throbbing, begging for some attention.

"Well, i showed you something so I think you should show me something" Katara said with a slight smile on her lips.  
Aang stood and pulled off his robes, revealing a nine inch cock. katara looked at it and drooled.

"well, its your turn again" said aang

Katara complied, ripping her dress off to reveal a soaking wet pussy, neatly shaven.

Aang then walked over to Katara, and whispered in her ear what they should do.

Kata sat down on aangs face, and Aang started licking her pussy,thrusting in and out and in broad circles, earning a moan from Katara.  
"Fuck, Yes!" she screamed over and over.

"Dont forget, you have to pleasure me as well" Aang said through a face full of pussy  
Katara bent down really fast and took aangs whole dick in her mouth, surprising aang and earning a moan of pleasure from him. Katara started quickening the pace, and aang reached down to fondle her slightly bouncing boobs. within seconds, katara cringed up and came all over aangs face. Now Aang wanted to fuck her really badly, so he told her to stop.

Positioning himself right outside of Kataras vagina, aang asked if katara was ready and she nodded her head. he slowly entered her opening and tore through her hymen, earning whines of pleasure and pain from katara. He slowly started thrusting, and then quickened his pace and soon katara was crying with moans of pleasure, His balls were hitting her ass and her breasts were bouncing in a circular motion. Kataras pussy felt so tight around aangs cock, and katara loved the feel of aangs muscular penis. Aang was drilling her now, ramming into her and katara came very hard. aang continued pounding Katara for twenty minutes with her tightening and cumming all through the sequence when aang suggested a different position.  
This time katara was riding him and was in control. she lowered herself onto him and started with her head back and her breasts bouncing freely but to now avail and she felt herself climaxing so she put her arms down and started bouncing on aangs cock. she was about to cum so she tried to waterbend herself from cumming which held her off for a couple minutes but ultimately led her to cum.

"Why cant I make you cum?" katara shouted at aang

Aang chuckled, held her breasts and said " I can last along time, thats why. we could try the doggy position, if youd like"

and so they did. aang was thrusting in and out furiously making Kataras ass checks jiggle and his balls slapping against her adobmen, while katara was ejeculating every thirty seconds with pleasur when aang finally started to climax.

"Im gonna cum" he shouted to Katara

"Spray it over my ass! " she whimpered

With one last orgasm from katara he pulled his member out and sprayed it seven time over kataras ass. They then fell on top of eachother and looked at eachother dreamily.

Pulling the picnic blanket over him and Katara, Aang said "I love you Katara"

Katara whispered" I love you too."

and with that, they drifted off to sleep


End file.
